ScarFace
by chachingmel123
Summary: He dreamt of become one of the beautiful people in the world, that's why his apparent reincarnation was a blessing to him, but he didn't know that his dream would be ripped from him in seconds, in a freak accident that would leave him with barely a face and wearing bandages nearly all his life. When his scars heal, just what will be revealed onto the world?
1. Chapter 1

ScarFace

Summary: He dreamt of become one of the beautiful people in the world, that's why his apparent reincarnation was a blessing to him, but he didn't know that his dream would be ripped from him in seconds, in a freak accident that would leave him with barely a face and wearing bandages nearly all his life. When his scars heal, just what will be revealed onto the world?

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Jordy Gannon Wood Aboitiz was by no mean's, one of the beautiful people in the world.

In school, they teach you that all people were born equal but all you had to do was look around and realize that was all bull, they were trying to shield you from the truth because you were children, but only when you get older, do you see the truth yourself.

The world was divided into three categories, that was the way he saw it.

The beautiful and the sociable people, they were the one's who get the girls, get the high paying jobs, get the houses and mansions.

Than they are the average looking people who could still succeed if they wanted it badly enough.

Then there was his group.

The ugly people of the world, if you were fortunate enough to be born into a rich and prosperous family, chances are, you can get any girl you want just by waving enough cash in her face, while she bad mouths to all her friends or you could pay top dollar to go under the knife.

Nobody wanted to be an ugly.

The uglies were the people who were constantly stepped on by society, they are looked down upon and most of the population die virgins because they weren't attractive enough for a woman, even if she was average looking to look their way.

As a result, ugly people banded together out of pure loneliness and it's the saddest thing in the world, when your own faces made children cry.

When you were an ugly, all you could do was daydream about what it would be like to be one of the people on top, the people who were born with natural beauty, with the money, fame and the girls.

Many of his kind, turned to simulators and games, if they can't score with a real girl, they might as well score with a virtual one.

Even if it was incredibly sad to do so.

So how did he die?

He pushed his body too hard, in the gym, that's how. He was so determined to slim down fast and get his ideal body that he ignored his own body's warning signs.

Trying to slim down from a huge 34 stone man to 18 stone in two weeks, was nothing short of a death sentence.

His soul left his body the moment, he started lifting weights for the second time that day.

And all he could think about was why, God had made him an Ugly, why was he destined to never be one of the Beautiful people?

The world was so unfair.

So imagine his shock, when he felt something slam into him, hurtling him deep within the space between life and death.

He woke up to find himself outside freezing in snow and standing over a froze lake, a boy looked back at him.

The boy who stared back at him was no doubt cute, he had black hair and hazel colored eyes, the boy couldn't have been more than four years old and already he could tell, this boy would be one of the beautiful people when he reached maturity.

Great, enough kid who would grow up getting everything they wanted, he thought.

He glared at the boy, hoping to send him running.

But he was shocked when the boy glared back.

Wait.

He crouched down and the boy crouched down.

He touched his face, the boy touched his face also.

A crazy thought came to his mind.

Was he somehow the little boy?

He touched his nose, the boy did so too, before he pulled his face, the boy copied.

It was him!

He was the boy!

He found that this was a far cry from the round face with pimples that he was so used to seeing whenever he looked in the mirror, he crouched down to inspect closer.

Had fate granted him the chance to finally see what it was like to be attractive?

He immediately got up, hopping it was real.

This turned out to be a bad idea.

He had a crack.

What is that sound? He thought before the ground caved in under him and he was plunged into freezing ice cold water.

He tried to immediately claw his way out.

His organ's began to shut down the more he struggled, with his body being too young, he didn't stand a chance against the cold and his consciousness faded quickly.

Jordy was convinced he had died again.

But then he heard the beeping of a life monitor.

He was alive!

Trying to open his eyes, was like sticking his hand into a blazing inferno, it hurt like hell and he managed to stop himself from screaming his newly young lungs out.

Only to hear.

"He's very lucky that you found him when you did, another minute in that water, there would have been no way to save him" A person in Russian said. "We managed to get his body temperature back to normal from the brink of death. However... the rest of his body and his face weren't so lucky"

Suddenly the door opened and out came a man in a doctor coat, followed by a young looking couple.

The women gasped at the sight of the boy they had saved, before tears started rolling down her eyes and her husband was looking quiet pale himself.

What? He couldn't help but think.

Did they have to amputate his leg or something?

He wouldn't know, since he currently couldn't feel his whole body which included the turning of his neck.

"Good morning, little one. How are you feeling?" The doctor said, with a smile, only to get a blank stare in reply.

Speak English, man! Jordy thought.

"What are you saying?" He said, his voice sounding ridiculously raw and young to his ears, the man eyes widened at the fluent English the boy spoke.

Luckily the Doctor know some himself and said in good enough English. "How are you feeling?" Trying again.

"Bad" Jordy said, maybe it was the childishness of his voice that made the man chuckle.

"You very luckily that someone saw you fall, and fished you out in time" The man said, before turning to the couple who was neither fluent in English at all and went to introduce them."This is Mr and Mrs Nikolayevich, they were the one's who fished you out of the frozen lake"

Making Jordy looked at the couple, the man had short brown hair but with the warmest eyes he had ever seen while the women had long brown wavy hair, she looked like she was fighting the urge to go and comfort him.

But why?

"Thank you" he croaked.

The couple immediately turned to the Doctor who translated what he said for them, once they got what he was saying, they both smiled.

"Now than, do you have a relative or a name we can contact?" The doctor said, in English to the boy so they could get a hold of the boy's existing parents or guardian.

And Jordy highly doubted his parents existed here even if they were magically brought back from the dead, making him shake his head.

So the boy is an orphan? That would explain why nobody is currently looking for him..The doctor thought, this could be a problem, should he call the child services, but they aren't open on the weekends or should he find an Orphanage that was willing to take him in?

But all the Orphanages were already full as it was.

"This isn't good" he said, switching back to fluent Russian drawing the couples attention. "this boy doesn't have anywhere to go and he definitely can't stay with me, the things in my house aren't suited to be around children and Child services won't respond until the weekend is over"

"Let us take him!" The women said, surprised both males while Jordy was wishing he could understand Russian. "If he goes to an Orphanage, I don't think he'll ever have a normal childhood not with a body like that. He's needs all the love and care he can get right now."

Her husband took one look at the boy in the hospital bed and winced, he never know cold water could do that to a person and so young.

And Jordy, wasn't obliviously to how the man was looking at his face, his eyes went from one end of his face to another.

"Why is he looking at my face?" He said, turning to the only English speaking person in the room besides him.

The Doctor, immediately had a look of deep sorrow on his face as he produced a mirror slowly and said, "We managed to save your life but by the time you got here, the damage was already been done."

And what Jody saw next, horrified him to his very core.

Instead of the cute little boy, he had seen in what could have been moments ago for him, he now saw nothing but burn human tissue, especially around his right eye, his neck was almost all black and his hands looked like they couldn't decide if they should be living or dead.

And he thought he looked Ugly before but this was...

He didn't know how to describe what he was seeing.

In one, full swoop his bright and happy future of leading a life of an attractive person had been flushed down the toilet, leaving him worse than he was before.

He didn't want this.

"Doctor is there anyway to fix it?" He pleaded to the man and the man was surprised at the little boy's mature speech.

"There is but it's very painful" The doctor said, "And you are better off not hearing about it at a-"

"What is it?" Jordy injected, if there was a way to save his face then he would do it.

The doctor gave him a look before saying. "We'll, we could skin the damaged skin from top to bottom and then over time the lost skin will grow back, as if nothing ever happened but most of your life will be spent in pain as it heals."

"I don't care" Jordy said, looking the man in the eye and the doctor was shocked at the little boys determination.

"What's going on?" Mr Nikolayevich said.

"There is a way to save his skin" the doctor said, and the couple suddenly looked very happy that the boy would have a normal life. "However.. since he's underaged, he needs a guardian and I need a signature from that person to allow me to do the process"

And it went without saying, Mr and Mrs Nikolayevich were more than happy to adopt the little boy if it meant the boy would be able to live a happy normal life.

Of course, they didn't find out until later, just what the doctor planned to do with their newly adopted son until it was far too late and it was an hour before operation.

Luckily Jordy was put to sleep before the knife even got close to him, so he didn't feel a thing as his skin was being carved out of him.

When he came to, he found himself wrapped like a mummy and was told that he wouldn't be fully out of a bandage until he reached adulthood, because the damage was greater than they thought.

Every step he took was filled with nothing but pain and agony, his exposed skin, made him hiss in pain when it came in contact with his bandages, he couldn't even touch the nearby table without letting out any agonizing scream.

But it was all worth it, if it meant he still had a brighter future and one day, he would see the grown up version of that cute little boy, he had seen in ice.

On that day, Razin Nikolayevich was born.

The same boy that would one day be know as the best goddamn Soccer coach, Russia had ever had.

And scene!

This idea just won't die, no matter how many times I wish it would, so I'm continuing it. Next chapter is just a summary of Razin childhood up to adulthood, to the moment, he finally takes off his bandages and sees what's that little boy from all those years ago had grown into. Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Razin Nikolayevich life could be summed up with one word.

Pain.

He spent a good year and a half being in pain because his skin always needed to be disinfected and the bandages needed to be replaced constantly, it wasn't until he was physically 8 years old did he stop wincing whenever he touched things and he was finally allowed to go to school with other kids.

Of course he got weird looks from all the children, because he was only one wrapped like a mummy and they were naturally curious about what was hidden behind the bandages.

He was cruelly nicknamed 'mummy body' by the children, at least the teachers were a lot more understanding about his situation, after they saw what was hidden behind the badges when they helped him with them.

But he did wish, he didn't receive pity looks from them.

As the years went by he grow from a child in bandages to a teenager in bandages, the surrounding people had gotten used to seeing a boy in bandages, it sucked not being able to go swimming and having to use a special method just to get into the shower and wash himself, it was a little more painful having to rub his raw skin with soap but he got used to it.

At least his pain tolerance was much higher than regular people and his parents were more than a little supportive in trying to make him feel as normal as possible but of course that could only go so far.

High school once again was brutal, he had forgotten how harsh teenagers could be when you don't fit with the social norms.

As a result he sometimes found his bandages missing, people posted images of him on the internet without his knowledge, they called him all kinds of names behind his back.

But he was mentally 47 for goodness sake, you would think when people got to Highschool, they would be more mature and understanding of people, but nope, more than half the population just refused to grow up.

However he got the last laugh.

He showed up at the class reunion ten years later, in a freaking porch, expensive suit and wearing a thousand dollar watch, with the title, Russia's pro league football coach over his head.

He would never forget the faces, of the girls who used to pick on him because of his looks who suddenly found him attractive even though they couldn't see his face.

He told them very politely to go stuff it.

He than left donating a small sum to his previous Highschool.

Apparently his lack of face was good for something after all.

Ch 2: Was it worth it?

Razin Nikolayevich was a man, he was no longer a 4 year old boy dressed in bandages but instead he was 44 year old man dressed in bandages, his black hair was no longer wrapped behind a bandage but instead was exposed to the outside world, he had black strands of hair in front of his face, the rest his hair was combed back and put into a short ponytail over his right shoulder, the rest of him was pretty much bandaged up.

His house was huge, but it couldn't feel more like home for him, which was odd because he spent so much time abroad due to the team.

However he always made sure to eat breakfast in the morning, and not those quick breakfast bars that people in his professor would usually scoff down without a second thought due to how busy they were, because of his death, he had taken to treat his body like a temple.

He didn't want to kick the bucket again because of his lack of meals, anyone with the kind of cash he had would have hired a cook the moment they were making big but instead, he decided not to be lazy and decided to cook all his meals himself.

He also liked experimenting in the kitchen.

The Kitchen was his.

His breakfast consisted of fresh berries, three slices of toast with butter, three pancakes topped with butter and three strips of bacon and orange juice.

He took a strip of bacon and put it in his mouth, the taste of the beacon, exploded in his mouth, it was so good.

While he enjoyed his breakfast, he turned on to the Television, wondering what was going on in the world, it took him some time to adjust to the language and learn Russian but he got there in the end.

The Big bang Theory was his thing, just watching it made him feel smarter even though he was no scientist.

All the characters were hilarious in their own right and incredible awkward.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his eye, he turned to find it was his calendar but what was special about his calendar was the red words circled in red.

It was circled on the date where he would finally get his bandages off and he could see finally see the faces hidden behind all that raw flesh.

What date was it today?

He checked on the T.V...

It was October 4th.

The calendar was circled on October the 4th.

Holy.

He immediately got up.

He was getting his badges off today!

At long last, after 4 decades, he would finally get to see the grown up version of the face he saw in the ice all those years ago.

The appointment would be at 4 o'clock.

What time was it?

He immediately turned over his wrist to see his watch.

8:23.

Damn.

Waiting for the day to be over would be a pain for him but he would have to endure, after all he endured sitting on a bench in the freezing cold for a couple of hours, so why can't he do this?

He would just have to not think about it, until then.

This prove to be an extremely hard task as he went to pick up his Manager, a woman by the name of Roser, of course, he couldn't stay on top of everything that came his way, it was just impossible to do so, when your so exposed to the press.

He parked in front a medium sized house, and horned the horn, immediately a women with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and a busty chest came out, if she wasn't almost twenty years younger than him, he would have definitely made a move on her.

But since she wasn't around his age, thoughts such as those couldn't help but make him feel like scum, he usually squashed anything that went beyond professional whenever he was around her.

"Your early" She couldn't help but say with a bit of a raised eyebrow, he was never this early without a good reason.

They had met four years ago and she had been surprised to find out, he actually wore the bandages morning, noon and night. When she saw him on T.V, she thought he was making a statement of some kind like many other's, so imagine her shocked to find out he had been bandaged pretty much all his life because of an incident he ha as a child.

She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like going to school wrapped like a mummy from head to toe, children could be quiet cruel but she saw it in his eyes, he didn't want her pity, there was a burning flame there.

He had a reason to still keep going despite how everyday was painful for him on some level.

So instead of pity, she had come to respect the man instead.

She admired that iron will he had, for refusing not to give up and to face each day head on.

"Well I just felt like it." He said, as the door shut and he started the car again.

At bit too eagerly for her liking.

Was there something going on today? She thought, trying to think back to if it was his birthday or something, anything to explain his very eager attitude this morning.

But found none.

She would just have to watch him very carefully.

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that, you'll eventually burn a hole through my skull" He said, feeling her intense stare.

She would look away.

For now...

And so the day went by, at ten o'clock he attended an interview with a Russian new reporter, who wanted to hear his thoughts on whether Russia had a good chance of winning the World Cup next year, he already had several titles under his belt.

Razin found out, it was so much easier for somebody to listen to you when you look like a mummy, all he had to do was 'hunt' his players 'dreams' once in a while and they listened without question.

When he first became a pro manager there was huge controversy about it, many wanted to know why he was dressed in bandages from top to bottom and wither he liked it or not, people started to investigate about his background and once they found out about the incident, they immediately backed off and gave him some room although he hated the pity he used to always get whenever he attended important meetings.

But now, people just didn't care he was bandaged like a mummy and was starting to see him as a human being and not something to gawk at.

Once that was over, he headed immediately to the pitch, where he met one of Russia's finest youth football teams.

His team, which he had been with for two years, the look on their faces when he first introduced himself to them was hilarious when they released their new coach was a mummy.

He than split the large team into two groups while shouting, while doing it because seriously some of the players on the team, ego's were too big.

He blamed the enormous amounts of money going to their heads.

Sometimes they all needed a good kick in the ass to get them going, but of course he couldn't actually do that, but he wished he could silently in his heart.

Sometimes he got so involved in his work, that he never noticed the time or that the sun had gone down, he would have missed his appointment if not for the alarm he set up.

The whole pitch was suddenly filled, with the sound of the theme song from the big bang theory, all eyes turned to Razin who reached into his pocket, and his eyes widened to see the time.

It was 4 o'clock!

They were all amazed to see Razin immediately head for the door while shouting 'Practise is over today so go home'.

Many of them couldn't believe it and Razin was gone before Roser could even think about following him.

Razin immediately drove off and immediately headed to the hospital where it all started for him, while making sure he stayed underneath the speed limit which was really hard for him to do.

At long last he would finally ditch the bandages that have been his chains all his life.

He practically rushed into the hospital, he didn't care about the stare he was getting, yes he know he was famous but why were there so many people blocking his way!?

Can't they see he was in a hurry, he approached the main reception.

The women at the desk was startled by the sudden appearance of a man wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

She briefly wondered if he was a patient and than was shocked to actually recognize the man.

It was Russian pro captain Razin Nikolayevich!

She could only gape at the celebrity in front of him.

"My name is Razin Nikolayevich, I'm hear to finally get my bandages off" he said, feeling all eyes immediately turn to him as he said that.

The man who was famous for looking like a mummy was taking his bandages off!?

More than one person was burning with the desire to follow the man and be the first to see what the man looked like without all those bandages on.

But they respected the man's privacy.

"A-Ah, sure" The woman said, "You may use a private room for it, here your key" handing it over to him and Razin know it would be charged to his account but he didn't care.

He was finally going to see his face!

He was going to see the face of the boy he had seen in the ice all those years ago except for, he was grown up.

The room was spacious and he immediately locked the door behind him, he would have liked to have his parents present but he could always video chat them later on.

There was a large mirror in the room and he immediately stripped naked.

He stared at the bandages that were wrapped so tightly around his body like a mummy and with excited and shaky hands, he started taking his bandages off from the very bottom of his feet before working his way up. Where there used to bits of dangling raw flesh that he saw as a child, was now fully healed and without a blemish o his skin.

Razin was amazed to see how perfect his skin looked compared to what it was decades ago, he speed up until his unwrapping, finally reaching his neck.

It was now the moment of truth.

He slowly began to take the bandages off his neck area and held his breath as his eyes never strayed from the mirror, a sharp chin went on to reveal, soft fleshed out cheek bones, to finally revealing sharp hazel eyes.

He stared at the face that stared back him for the first time in four decades.

What the heck!?

Why did he feel the strong urge to shoot himself in the face!?

How could someone but this good looking!?

And this was his face!?

He felt like he stepped into a fairy tail and became one of the males in the background, watching the scene of a perfect looking guy coming out of nowhere and sweeping the girl he always liked off her feet.

While he could nothing about it.

Never did he think he would hate his own face and also love it at the same time.

This was his face.

He realized with a thought.

This was the face he had been waiting to see for four decades and all that pain and suffering he endured for this face.

And he found it was worth every second of it.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day of the match between Russia and France and his uncovered appearance is more than a little shocking to everyone especially when movie reporters turn their heads towards him and he doesn't just make headlines in sports section anymore. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Razin, couldn't have been more happier with his face, the face he had waited for four decades to see and his skin had never looked more smoother in all his life, the very first instinct he had, once he calmed down enough, was to walk out of the room and strut his stuff like he had never done before.

This was his face, so why not share it with the world?

However that instinct quickly died, when he saw the Press had been tipped off by somebody, that he was here and that he was getting his bandages removed, they wanted to be the first to see what he looked like without them on, luckily he had his emergency disguise kit, in just a few minutes he had gone from the well known Russian soccer coach to an old man with slightly taller height.

He literal walked through the press and nobody was none the wiser until he got into a way too expensive car that an old man shouldn't be able to afford and people realized it was him all along when they saw his driving plate, but by that time, it was already too late.

He was already half to his house, where the doors were locked, the curtains were shut, his car was in the garage and sealed shut and he spent a good hour or so just staring at his face.

Don't judge him, he had spent forty years wrapped up in bandages unable to tell what he even looked like, so at least he deserved to look this much.

Once he looked with all his heart content, he began to pack for his trip to France, before he hit the kitchen once more, he found it was now harder to cook when there was no bandages to protect his skin from the hot water or oil.

But instead of howl out in pain, he merely laughed, so this was what it felt like to feel pain directly from your skin instead of from a wound that had been there for decades?

He felt so normal!

He washed up after he finished eaten before going to bed.

The next morning, dressed in a suit and wearing black sunglasses, he went to pick up his manager and boy was she surprised to see him without any bandages on, to find out he was actually white under all that.

She had looked even more shocked when he revealed his face, that had been hidden behind those bandages for four decades, he had found her expression funny until she asked the weird question of how old he was.

Than she asked him if he was a big movie lover, which he replied no, not really.

After that, she pretty much stared at him for the whole ride to the training ground where the bus was already waiting for them and several of the players had already arrived.

They too seemed surprised that he wasn't bandaged up like usual and was actually showing skin, a good number of them had actually stared at him for a couple of minutes as he took the register before putting his dark shades back on and getting onto the bus to the Airport.

The journey from Russia to France took four hours, it took them thirty minutes to get to Moscow before boarding a plane to France.

They were than all booked into a hotel really quickly and luckily several of the players including himself could speak French so it was really easy to find the rooms Roser had booked online for them, although he got the feeling, the only reason why most of them learned French was to pick up hot French girls and to woo those who were impressed with foreign sounding guys.

Once they were booked and food was in their stomach's, they went to check out the stadium they would be playing in tomorrow, as expect it was huge but it was without the freezing snow that everyone had to make due of.

So it was actually warmer.

After that, they headed to their rented training ground and kicked the ball around the rest of the day before they headed back to the hotel and got a good nights rest before the big day arrived.

It was France Vs Russia, nobody could predict the Results, it was always tough when your not on your home tuff and the whole crowd was against you.

As a result the opening for Russia was less than pleasant.

And than he made the mistake of taking off his glasses.

The Crowd had stopped booing, but instead they had been shocked into silence.

Ch 3: Why do I have to look like him?

It had been a whole week since that moment and Razin still couldn't believe what had happened to him, once the Crowd had gotten over their shock, he was subjected to thousands of people taking out their phones or camera's and just snapping photos of him.

But he didn't let that stop him from being a coach to his team, and by the time, the match was over and he came back to Russia, he was shocked to see himself on the front page of the morning newspaper, a spot only reserved for the politics bashes and those who had money in their speech.

The only time someone from the Sports sector got on the news was if they were involved in a scandal or they had won a massive match.

Of course Russia won the match but he had been shocked by the title above his picture.

THE MISTERY BEHIND THE BANDAGES, SHOCKED THE CROWD INTO SILENCE.

He than read down the line, of the brief summary of his life and who he was, then it went on to say what he was doing when this photo was taking and the crowds reaction to what was hidden behind the bandages all this time.

His eyes stopped when he read the name 'Kuu Hizuri' and the newspaper interviewing several people, all asking what their reaction was when they saw the Russian coach without his bandages for the first time and if they think he has any relation to the star.

And then came the phone calls.

The blasted phone calls.

The calls from reporters asking to do interviews with him, he was used to getting one or two of them in a week but this was plain ridiculous.

And then there were the phone calls asking him if he would accept a part in an upcoming movie or something, even to model!

Model!

Razin was sure, he would be sooner in his grave before anyone would ever offer him a job to model, maybe a foot model perhaps, not a model with the face and all.

Hell, he found out that he was being stalked by several people while he went to the supermarket by black vans, he didn't understand what the hell was happening.

Who the hell was Kuu Hizuri? And where can he find the guy so he could ring his neck and tell everyone to leave him alone!?

Eventually he ended up googling the man, since the man was the root of his current problems and he was absolutely horrified at what he saw.

The face that appeared on screen was another to give him a heart attack, he wasn't even used to seeing his own face everyone morning and yet a face so shockingly similar to his own stared back at him.

After pulling himself together after ten minutes of just staring at the man's face like he was staring at some obscene thing, he finally found the mindset to scroll down and see what the man did for a living.

And oh, sweet Jesus.

The man was one of Hollywood's most sort out actors and Supermodel, married to a beautiful woman who was also a supermodel, his son was currently Japanese number one actor and gaining awarded just one his looks alone?

What the actually hell!?

What had he been doing with his life?

Here he was, just a football manager who doesn't even have a girlfriend by his side and his look a like was happy married with a handsome man as a son?

The fudge!

Was this the power of someone who was born good looking from the get to go and didn't grow up covering his face, all his life?

Determined to feel better about himself, he scrolled even more down and found pictures of the demonically attractive man striking different poses and then when he saw the man's age, he just had to stop and stare.

The man was 44.

He was 44.

Razin didn't even know who his birth parents were, so why did this thought suddenly appear into his mind, when it never did before?

Sure he wondered if he had any blood relatives out there but when your adopted and you have parents who work so hard just to try to make you feel loved and normal, who cared who your real parents where?

But now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

It says this guy Kuu was born in Japanese to an American and Japanese, if he was born in Japan and it did turn out that he was blood related, than how do you explain how he got to Russia in the first place?

Damn, he wished he had the memories of before this body was five years old, before he entered this body.

Now that he thought about it, why was this body standing on thin ice when he took it? Anybody would have made sure child would never go anywhere near the ice especially if it was that thick, they could easily fall and it was even dangerous to try and pull them out of the water.

Damn this mind, how can he access memories? It was hard enough he was trying to remember before he was five years old, couldn't somebody throw him a bone?

Trying to remember the impossible was starting to hurt his mind, so he focused on his main problem.

This Kuu guy.

What was he going to do about this guy?

As long as he looked so much like the guy he would never be left alone.

Well not exactly alone, what do you expect when your in charge of a highly successful soccer team?

Razin was fully expecting for reporters to somehow find a way around security and break into his apartment just for an interview, any day now, of course he could always sue them but that would take months just to take them to court and he did not want to sign paper after paper.

Unless the big question was answered, about if he had any relation to Kuu hizuri than they would hunt him down to the end of the earth and back.

He had no choice than, he would have to hunt the guy down and force him to take a blood test with him... so where was Kuu going to be now?

The thing about being a big time celebrity is that you have an occult following that can track you down anywhere, Razin was fully intending to abuse this like a madman, he just had to pretend to be one of Kuu supporters, which means a whole lot of googling the man to get in.

Two days later, he was in and received a downloaded schedule for Kuu Hizuri from a crazed fan who stalked the star for several days.

Hmm, he's in Japan in a week to attend a party...He thought, no doubt to visit his son and his girlfriend and see his old boss.

He took his mobile phone and dialed him manager and said. "Hey, Roser. Can you book a stay at a Hotel in Japan? You know about Kuu don't you? I'm going to try and meet him, to sort everything out, of course you can come with me" he said, with a sweat drop, she was huge for celebrities wasn't she?

Once he heard the okay, he ended the call with a certain gleam.

He would meet Kuu Hizuri and sort everything out.

But there was only one problem.

How would he get into the party?

And scene!

Next chapter, Razin flies to Japan and tries to find a way into the party without looking suspicious at all, of course this backfires on him since he's chased away from the very building, only to end up bumping into a little girl with brown hair, who turn's out to be the President of LME granddaughter! Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not skip beat.

Enjoy!

Razin Nikolayevich arrived in Japan two days before Kuu Hizuri was scheduled to do so, it gave him enough time to check in and scout around the area, of course in disguise, he would draw to much attention if he just want as his regular self.

For this disguise, he hadn't shaved his face, it was refreshing not having to shave instead of relying on the bandages, as a result, he developed a hairline around his jaw, he wore black sunglasses and an equally black hat.

He was going to disguise as a photographer, of course, a quiet a high end one at that, he didn't think anybody would let a regular man with a camera walk in and take photo's.

If he was going to be a photographer, he was going to have to look the part.

Roser part, was to act like a noteworthy celebrity, she just had to merely look successful.

That's why, she spent hours just doing her hair and make up and trying on new clothes that he of course was paying for in the end, since the only reason why they were going to Japan and nothing to do with work.

So it was with a highly expensive camera did he go out and instruct her to go walk by the building with him trailing behind her.

More than one head turned around when he began clicking, especially when he blantely ignored Kuon Hizuri presence, who was standing right in front of him, he even told the star if he could move so he got a clear shot of his 'model'.

The star face as he was asked that and being completely ignored, almost had him almost chuckling, it seems this was the first time the young man had been so blatantly ignored before.

Razin rose to his full height and people were shocked to see he was taller than Kuon Hizuri, a man who was envied for his ridiculously long legs.

Very few people were taller than Kuon, which included the President of LME himself.

They all thought he was definitely model height, they all wondered if he had looks to match.

He turned around and followed after his 'model' with his hands in pocket.

"Don't say it" Kuon said, as Yashiro suddenly had a smirk on his face.

"I didn't say anything" Yashiro said, his smile didn't ease Kuon at all.

"You were going to say, this is the first time you've been ignored isn't it?" Kuon said, making Yashiro smile widened.

"Noooo" Yashiro said.

 _Liar..._ Koun thought, _It's on your face._

"By the way, Kuon. How tall do you think that guy is?" Yashiro said. "It rear for a person to be even taller than you. Do you think he's on pair with the president?"

And Kuon couldn't say anything about that.

He got the feeling he would be seeing the man more often.

Ch 4: Stalked by a little girl.

The day that Kuu Hizuri and his wife Juliena Hizuri was said to arrive in Japan, soon arrived and as expected the crowd in front of the building was very large, as the married couple limousine pulled up in front of the building, the crowd went crazy.

The glamorous pair, stepped out of their limousine, accompanied by several bodyguards, that protected them from the fans, as the walked, along the way signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans who they know wouldn't rush them.

And as Kuu smiled, he suddenly found himself of receiving end of a very heated glare, but it was gone before he could try to locate it.

"is there something wrong, honey?" Julie said, seeing her husband turn his head.

"Ah, nothing. I think I imagined" Kuu said, as followed his wife into the building, so he could be gawked at so more.

Kuu had no idea that if he had looked across the street and onto a balcony, he would have found the source of the glare, who was currently debating on if he should risk tackling the superstar now or when he was more alone, it had to be a moment when he thought possible jail was worth it.

"You know... if you keep glaring at him like that, you would eventually burn a hole through his head" Roser said, sitting opposite him and speaking in Russian.

"I can't help it, just seeing his face makes me a little bit mad" Razin said, "besides, I'm glad I managed to make him on edge despite the distance" he said, with a sparkling smile.

And Roser was not amused.

"You know, if you do end up being related, I'm sure you'll be the evil twin or something" Roser said, dryly.

"Roser, you wound me. You just know I'm the evil twin" Razin said, not denying it at all. "It's no fun if I'm the goody toe shoes."

"uh huh. So what's your plan, for getting into that exclusive party?" Roser said, taking a sip of her coffee. "We both know that you can just walk into that building, take off your shades and hat and see Kuu-san even before the party."

"That's extremely unlikely, the building's security has been bumped up right now because of those two. I highly doubt I will even make it to the reception without being questioned" Razin said, "And showing them my face wouldn't necessarily get me in. I can be easily branded as an extreme fan who had plastic surgery done, I won't get to see Kuu-san." Before pausing and saying. "I need something that would prove that I'm a person of interest or they would never let me through those doors"

"Than do you have a birthmark of something, something that both of you might shear?" Roser said, taking another sip.

Razin response was a cough, making Roser look at him in interest before a sly smile graced her features.

"It's on your butt isn't it?" Roser inquired, making Razin spluttering, wondering how she know. "Well.. as much as I would love to see you strip, I don't think it would be wise to get you arrest if you do it in public, so what shape is it?"

"It's a bird" Razin said, and Roser eyes widened before she laughed, imagining the superstar undressed and sporting a bird birthmark as well.

"Do you think Kuu Hizuri got a bird on his ass too?" She said, laughing. "Unbelievable! Your most stand out feature, is your selling point to get close to the superstar!"

"Of course I won't drop my pant and stick out my ass!" Razin said, although Kuu Hizuri face and everyone else faces would been hilarious to view. "I'll be branded a pervert, no matter how hilarious it would have been. I need something else"

"Than what about your facial expressions?" Roser said, making him look at her in surprise. "Those related by blood, usually share similar facial expression to each other, if you have a facial expression that is similar to Hizuri own, that might would raise an alarm bells"

"A facial expression?" Razin said, before he tried on that made him look like the devil reincarnated and said. "Like this?"

"I'm pretty sure, nobody but you can produce such a face" Roser said, "What the heck is that anyway?" And was his ears pointing upwards, what the heck!?

"Something, I just came up with on the spot" Razin said, taking another sip of his coffee. "Well, I'll think of something, perhaps... I could pretend to be a photographer here to photographer Hizuri"

"Well good luck with that" Roser said, knowing that a lot of professional photographers would be after that man.

Razin would be lucky to make it to the desk.

# 2 days later#

"I see..." He said, in his own broken Japanese.

"Sorry, if you want to take a picture of Kuu Hizuri, you have book an appointment with his manager personally, like everyone else." the reception women said, telling him, just what she told everyone else before him, while also wondering how tall this man was.

"Thanks you for your time" He said, turning away, like hell he was going to give up like that, he made his way to the door acting like he was leaving.

Before he suddenly turned sharply around and ran through the double doors like a man posessed.

However security was already waiting for him.

Before he know what was happening, he was caught from both sides and was being dragged away like a rag doll in the opposite direction, he didn't feel shame seeing all the talents he passed look at him with wide eyes as he was dragged back to the entrance, where he was promptly thrown out like trash.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" He shouted, of course the security man didn't know who he was, nor did they care at all who he was and gave him a very sharp look before turning to their stations.

Leaving Razin to brush the dirty of from his clothes, he was up seconds later, showing he was the very persistent type.

This proved to be correct, Lory couldn't believe his eyes as he viewed a strange man attempting to climb the very building minutes later with a camera dangling from his neck, trying to find which room Kuu Hizuri was in, only for him to be grabbed and dragged back to the exit.

He even tried to use another person as a shield, it would have worked if he hadn't been so fricken tall.

His antics provided talents with amusement, as they all waited to see what the man would do next and if he would succeed in seeing Kuu Hizuri.

Apparently he was in luck.

Kuu as he was walking out of a room, he found himself almost tackled to death by a man with a camera.

"MR HIZURI! PLEASE LET ME TAKE YOUR PICTURE!" Was heard, before the very man was being dragged away by his bodyguards, the man was dragged away kicking and screaming, and Kuu and the surrounding people couldn't help but sweat drop largely at the scene before them.

That was one very persistent photographer.

"IF YOU LET ME TAKE A PICTURE, I'LL PAY YOU ANY AMOUNT!" He yelled, before he was thrown out of the building for the tenth time in the hour.

Now the surrounding have grown used to seeing the sight of him being thrown out.

And Razin decided, to take a break from trying to see Kuu, he was hungry and his room didn't have a kitchen so he was going to make due with a large burger, as he patrolled the streets of Japan, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

He turned to where he felt the feeling to reveal.

A little girl not so stealthy hiding a pole.

Maria know she was busted.

He blinked, at the sight of the LME granddaughter, of course he know who she was, he had time researching everyone around Kuu Hizuri.

"Hello" Maria said, trying to lighten the mood and trying to act like she was just passing by and failing miserably.

Razin took one look at the girl and walked.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" She said, running after the man, she was lost, she didn't know the way back!

"Brat, stop following me! I don't want to be mistaken for a pedophile!" Razin said, behind him several eyes widened.

"But I'm lost!" Maria said, making Razin pause in disbelief, now that he thought about it, wasn't this pretty far out for a little girl to go without an escort? "I began following you and before I know it, I was lost" she said with tears in her eyes, telling him the truth.

Razin sighed, he didn't know why she had been stalking him but if she was indeed lost than it wasn't safe for her to be out here all alone, especially dressed like that, it was like an invitation for pickpockets, and said. "Fine, I'll take you back"

Suddenly a loud growling sound filled the air and Maria looked down sheepish and asked. "I'm hungry"

 _Yes, I can hear_ _that!_ He thought, what did she expect for him to do? Wait on her hand and foot, trying to satisfy her hunger!? And said. "We can go to a nearby burger place, it's not glamorous but it would have to do and then I can take you back"

"Burgers! I haven't had them in ages!" Maria said, her father and grandfather would be horrified later on to hear she was taken to a local fast food place like an average Japanese person.

 _Well of course you haven't_ Razin thought, her skin was practically glowing from the good she was eaten and placed his hand out for her take, of course he would have to do something about her appearance if he wasn't going to be mistaken for a Pedo they didn't look at all like, so he took off his hat and placed it on her head.

That should stop people from recognizing her.

"Let's go" He said, and Maria stared at him for a couple of minutes before she took his hand and lead her inside to a nearby fast food joint.

He allowed her to get anything she wanted, obviously she was very happy about that while he paid for his and her own.

They sat on a table at the far, their backs against a window.

Maria found herself blinking at how much food this man brought just for himself.

This couldn't all for him, right?

Apparently so as she watched him unwrapped the first burger.

"What's wrong?" he said, noticing she hadn't touched her food and was just staring at him as he took a big bite out of a burger.

"Mister..." Maria began.

"has anyone told you how much you look like Kuu-san?"

"All the time actually"

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria is introduced to Roser and is asked if she could something to get them into the party. Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It was the next morning and they were both scheduled to do some more snooping around the building, they still couldn't figure out a way to get in, already Razin 'persistance' had made the guards on guard and he couldn't even walk through the front door without them appearing and throwing him out.

Clearly his plan had backfired on him, somewhere along the way and the security around the man who's fame was big pain the ass, become extra tight due to his presence.

So they agreed to meet at a local coffee shop.

Roser dressed as a movie star since she had fully emptied Razin wallet in doing so, after all she just couldn't look this glamorous for free.

She sat by herself away from the annoying Japanese guys that constantly came up to her asking if the seat next to her was taken.

When Razin showed up, she couldn't have been happier.

Then she noticed the little kid trailing behind him.

She stared at the child.

The child stared back at her.

"Razin" She slowly said, turning to her boss, afraid to ask.

"Yes, Roser?" Razin said, he had the nerve to smile at her.

"What's that?" She said, looking at Maria, it was a good thing Maria didn't fully understand Russian or she would have been highly offended.

"What's what?" He said, trying to see where she was looking at, only to find she was looking at Maria. "Oh, you mean Maria. She's my new friend"

Roser gave him the strangest look to date before whipping out her phone and dialing a certain very familiar number.

He had to stop her from calling the police.

Ch 4: Maria helps out.

"I see..." Roser said. "And you can't get rid of her" thankful that her boss wasn't a kidnapper.

"I tried everything" Razin said, he was really regretting buying her food.

"And your sure, you didn't kidnap her?" Roser said, asking one more time and he looked absolutely offended.

"I am many things Roser, but I would never kidnap a child unless their own parents are paying me to!" He said.

"So you would" Roser said, dryly, wondering if it wasn't too late for her to get another job.

"Now ever since then, she got this creepy six sense of finding me, no matter where I go, she there!" Razin said, her could have sworn he saw her in the bathtub with him this morning. "I'm supposed to be unapproachable not clung to, like a chick to it's mother!"

"Since when were you unapproachable?" Roser just had to say.

"Since I decided to be the Evil Twin that's what, if this does turn out that we are brothers" He said, "Honestly Roser, keep up"

"..." She said, before taking a sip and asking. "Have you actually asking her why she's clinging to you like that?"

Her question was met with a extremely long awkward pause, between them, before Razin acted like it never happened and turned to Maria, who had been fascinated by the women and said.

"Go home"

YES, THAT'S REALLY ASKING HER! Roser thought, wondering if somebody had slipped something in her drink without her realizing.

Astonishly the child said. "No"

They were both flabbergasted.

Maria suddenly looked so much older than she first appeared and said. "I'm not going back ther, everybody I know sucks right now"

"Huh?" Roser said, wait, what was happening?

And judging by the blank look on Razin face, he didn't know either.

"Ever since Kuon and Kyoko started dating, that's all that people talk about. I get that their all lovey dovey and they desire each other, but their also so annoying" She said, "My grandpa doesn't even check on me anymore and my father has gotten so busy lately that he doesn't have time to even know my location."

"So that's why nobody came to look for you after you started stalking me" Razin said, you would think that the president of LME would flip Japan on it's head just to find his granddaughter.

"It's sad but true, it's gotten so much worse in the weeks leading up to Kuon parents coming over" Maria said. "And even though I'm 11"

SHE'S 11!? Both of them thought, shocked, what was wrong with Japan's genes!?

"Everybody, either ignores me or doesn't take me seriously at all" She said, "It gets incredibly lonely, all I've got to look forward to, is talking with a servant inside that house who are too scared to offend me. I've never made friends my age, and all the adults are busy with their own lives, yesterday, nobody even noticed that I was missing."

And both Roser and Razin felt truly sorry for the girl.

She had lived through so much.

"Maria, you can stay with us, let Uncle take care of you as long as he's here" Razin said, as long as she doesn't go over a certain limit, he mentally added.

"Yes, she should stay with us" Roser said, as Maria perked up and got her own seat, to join them, knowing it was now okay.

"So what are we talking about" She said, feeling hungry, it was a shame since she didn't have her purse with her or she could have got something for herself.

And who was she kidding? Her father or grandfather will never let her pay for something by herself.

Both Roser and Razin exchanged a look with each other.

But that Razin had that face on and Roser was suddenly filled with dread.

"Razin, you can't" Roser said, in Russian. "How will a kid help us get inside?"

"What about that kid being the president granddaughter?" Razin said, and Roser was surprised, this girl was the granddaughter of the guy who owns the company?

Roser now saw the girl with fresh eyes.

Now that she thought about it, no normal girl would walk around in a dress so lavish as that and her hair practically screamed rich little girl.

"Maybe, she'll be our ticket in" Razin said, "I highly doubt, they would let me anywhere near the building ever again"

Which was true, he was pretty sure there was a picture of him somewhere on the wall in the building that said 'arrest on sight'.

"And what's more pathetic, I've been labelled as one of the man's crazed fans!" He said, "Me, Razin Nikolayevich, the best god damn coach that Russia has ever had, being grouped with those people of all things. I'm nobody's groupie and I'll rather shoot him, if he lays that 'I'm a big star so either be kind to me or worship me' bullshit'. Kuu Hizuri will soon find himself six feet under if he ever tried that on me"

"Okay, calm down" Roser said, why did it feel like her boss was planning the man's death under her nose? "We all know, your not a Star worshiper unless it's somebody from Big bang so calm down."

"Damn right!" Razin said, before turning to a confused Maria who was trying her best to translate the rapid Russian and failing and said in a calm tone, in Japanese. "Maria, are you aware of the big party coming up soon?"

"You mean, the one where Kuon parents will be there along with lots of other people?" Maria said.

"yes, that one" Razin said, with a smile. "Do you think, you can get us in?"

"To meet Kuu-san right?" Maria said, as expected she caught on fast before she said. "But can't you just walk through the front door without that disguise on and ask to see him, since you look so much like Kuu-san?"

"It doesn't work that way" he said, making sure nobody got the idea that the Kuu she was talking about was really the superstar Kuu Hizuri. "I'll be thrown out without seeing him at all"

"Really?" Maria said, she would have thought her grandpa would at least check to see what the fuss was about. "Than the party really is your only way to meet him" after that, Kuu was pretty much gone before she said. "But what's in it for me" lying it down thick.

"Ah, what about candy?" Razin said, she was still technically a kid, right? They liked sweets, right?

Maria gave him a certain look, that told him he had offered the wrong thing and said. "Really? Just how old do you think I am? I'm young but I'm not that young. Like it or not, I'm a transitioning into a woman"

And Razin let out a snort which he quickly hid, but once he saw Maria red cheeks, he burst out into full laughter only to be wacked at the back the head.

"Don't mind him" Roser said, "I think it's sweet that your consider yourself as a woman. Since your grown out of candy, how about I take you on a shopping trip and give you a full makeover?"

Making Maria eyes light up and say. "Really?"

"Of course, paid by Razin of course" Roser added sweetly, and Razin stopped laughing.

"Huh?" He said.

And thus began his shopping hell.

Since they were doing this for him, he had to pay for the thing and that meant he was dragged along with them to every embarrassing shop, they wouldn't let him stay outside for.

He had seen things that would make any man shudder, all the while, being forced to part from his wallet, to be once again abused by the women he called his manager along with a hyper 11 year girl.

Who know women could so expensive?

But that wasn't the worst part of the experience, determined to sit down somewhere, he sat down in the barbers chair while Maria was getting her hair done.

He had been mistaken for somebody who needed a haircut.

He had gone 20 years without needing a professional haircut so why should he need one?

Apparently Roser disagreed and before he even know what was happening, he was being handcuffed to the seat while Roser told the hairstylist to cut just barely above the tip of his ears.

What followed next was, Roser giving him a look that said 'I'm doing this for your own good, you'll thank me in the future'.

Which he won't.

Gone was the pieces of hair that was the only thing, that wasn't damaged since Childhood, he felt like killing himself as he saw the pieces fall and then she added something that had him looking at her like she was the devil.

Hair, coloring.

In that moment, he would have liked nothing more than to turn into the Hulk and force his way out of these chains, unfonatually real life doesn't work like that, there was no super hero bursting through the door to tell everybody to leave because this place was going to turn into a battle zone, or there was Earthquake happening.

There were no such miracle.

He shuddered as he felt the red hair color touch his hair, he just managed to save a little bit of his hair length while kicking and screaming.

Yes, he screamed.

After an hour, his nightmare was over.

Of course, the hairdresser was swore to secrecy the moment she began to realise why his face looked vaguely familiar to her.

"Take a look" the she devil said, once the hell was over.

And he did, afraid to see what would stare back at him through the glass.

And what a sight that met him.

His hair was no longer ridiculous long or plated over his shoulder, instead it barely reached mid way down his ears.

He looked young.

So much younger than his actually age.

If somebody saw him from a far, they wouldn't recognize him, at all.

In fact he looked like he was an ex-member of a very famous boy group.

In fact, if he were to walk out with Roser, they could easily be mistaken as boy and girlfriend

What the hell was wrong was with his genes!?

"So what do you think" Roser said, "Definitely an A grade face, you have such a nice face, why do you hide it under such ugly hair?"

But instead of ranting and waving and begging that somebody returned his hair to where it once was he said.

"You don't say"

And in that moment, all three female thought they had never seen such a scary face before.

It was like that of a mischievous little devil.

Just what was he plotting?

And when do they hide?

And scene!

Next chapter, is the big reveal, and what a shock it is for the rest of the party especially when Maria starts calling the 'young' man who bares a startling resemblance to Kuu, 'Uncle'. Review/ fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY, OUT! YES! I spent five month's staring at the blank word document wondering what to write and now it's finally reached the 2,000+ mark.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The party at LME was in full swing, everybody arrived faster because they figured that it would be a lot worse if they prolonged the shock of seeing what the President had in store for them this time around, it was best to just get it over with and then watch everybody else's reactions to it.

Kuon Hizuri, arrived with his girlfriend after his parents came.

Maria was dressed a lot more mature than her usual flowery attire, instead, the dress she wore was a lot slimmer and showed off her curves, her grandfather had taken one look at her and wondered who the hell went shopping with her.

Because Lory had never seen that outfit before.

Maria, had wisely waited until the last minute to present her dress, so by the time anybody got a good look at it, it was already too late and Maria had already walked out of the front door, dressed very differently than what anybody would have liked.

It was certainly a shock to the rest of the guests seeing Maria looking so mature in her dress, there was no way her father was allowing this.

Meanwhile, her father was looking highly confused, the dress she wore, was nothing like the dress he had brought for her a few days ago.

Meanwhile, Maria was wishing there were actually some people her age around, it would be nice to make some friends around her age for once.

Well... at least she had made much older friends, who were very willing to see her grew up and help her along the way into womanhood, unlike the rest.

"NOW PRESENTING MISTER 'NIKOLAYEVICH'?" someone yelled, and by the uncertainty of his voice, you could tell the name was either highly straining on his voice or he wasn't sure he pronounced it right, after all, what kind of ridiculously long name is that!? Before he said. "AND MISS PARKS!"

While everybody was wondering, _who?_

But when the two walked in the room and more specifically when a certain man walked in the room, every single person except for Maria, pretty much had a heart attack.

Because, coming through the doors was what looked like a red haired version, differently dressed and slightly younger looking, Kuu Hizuri.

Ch 6: Let the games begin.

Razin, entered the hall, dressed in a tightly fitted, Russian three-piece suit, that was clearly very expensive in every sense of the way, his red tie was made, of different shades of gray, making him look deadly.

His 'date', Roser, was wearing the dress she finally settle on, after hours of dragging him around, a dress that guaranteed that every male in the room would be looking at her all night long and would make Razin start coughing uncomfortably, even though, it was only a little cleavage she was showing off, it still made him feel extremely uncomfortable having her wear it.

He had a sneaky suspicion that Roser know that and had chosen that particular dress on purpose, either way, she looked absolutely beautiful and could easily be a model.

Both of them know that Razin was causing mini heart attacks in the large hall and everyone was pretty much staring at him.

All part of the plan.

Now time for phase two.

And Maria played her part beautifully.

"UNCLE, RAZIN!" Maria said as she want rushed to him, drawing everybody attention to her as Razin smiled and said.

"Now, there's my favorite girl." He said, with an accent that seemed to surprise all of them, as he bent down and rubbed her head.

Making everyone wonder, who the hell was this man and why the hell was Maria, calling him Uncle?

"The dress we got you, looks so pretty on you, tonight." Roser said, as Maria beamed at the compliment.

"Thank you" She said, twirling around before saying. "So let me show you to your table" she said, like she was a waiter, making both of them, highly amused.

She than led them to the far back of the room, where people were still very much staring at them and sat them down.

Razin and Roser, both sat down and Maria took a seat as well, they didn't seem to notice how the whole room was staring at them, as they chatted with each other about their day.

It was a complete turn off compared to the rest of the room.

"And then beautiful butterflies starting filling the hall, after Grandpa made his entrance" Maria said, while the two wondered who was going to be the first person to step out of shock and actually introduce themselves to them, instead of standing there and staring at them like an idiot.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun" Roser said, that and Maria Grandpa, sounded absolutely crazy.

In her profession, she quickly realized that old men, with way too much time on their hands, were usually the one's, you had to look out for.

"Um, excuse me" A voice said, interrupting them and they all turned to find none other than Lory Takarada who's eyes were drilling into Razin as if he was a new-found species, that needed to be observed with a critical eye under a microscope and said. "Maria, why don't you introduce me to your friends...I'm _very_ interested" indeed, he was.

"Uncle Razin and Aunt Roser, meet my Grandpa Lory." Maria said, knowing she would have to disappear into the background for a while.

And Razin got up and said. "Nice to meet you, Lory-san"

"Nice, to meet you" Roser said, smiling and Lory wondered if the women would be interested in modeling for him.

"Razin, was it?" Lory said, still very shocked by how much he looked very much like Kuu, the man himself hadn't stopped staring at his look alike, ever since he had made an appearance. "May, I ask your age?"

"44" Razin said, and you could just see the numerous wide eyes, turning to Kuu Hizuri in the room.

While Razin, was inwardly cackling evilly like a crazy person, but on the outside, he showed nothing.

Now for phase 2.

His phone began to ring rather loudly, and cue in Roser looking disappointed as he took out his mobile phone, and momentarily paused before cancelling the call, with great reluctance, making her smile.

They looked good together...

The phone rang again and again he cancelled it.

It did nothing.

The phone rang for a third time and Razin just took out his phone, switched it off and took out the phone's batteries.

"I promised I wouldn't work tonight" Razin said.

This time Roser phone was the one calling and she took it out and looked at it with great surprise as she said, in Russian to Razin.

"Razin, there are over six missed messages all from people who are trying to sign contracts of endorsement" Roser said, and for those who actually understood Russian, which were the extremely important people in the room, it was quite a shock.

Wait.

Endorsement!?

What did this man do for a living!?

Razin, didn't look surprised at all and said in very fluent Russian. "Text them to get back to us tomorrow. I just want to enjoy this night without talking about endorsements or money."

"Okay than" Roser said, knowing it would be more than a headache, in the morning.

Razin, then turned to Lory who had been watching him, in some kind of shock.

Lory had been watching his facial expressions.

It was eerily similar to Kuu who now had even more reason to stare at Razin in shock from the other end of the hall.

Being a big-time celebrity, it wasn't rear to come across people trying to be him but nobody had pulled it off so effortless in front of his very eyes.

There wasn't an ounce of nervousness in him.

Either the man was a very good actor or he was pulling those expression's off without even thinking about it.

And he was 44, the exact same age as him?

What were the chances!?

"Razin, let's dance." Roser said, in fluent Russian. "Or do you intend to sit here all night?"

And that's when everybody saw the difference between Kuu and this man.

Kuu would have no doubt joined in emphatically and swept any women off his feet.

Razin did the exact opposite.

"Maybe, later" Razin said and from his expression alone, they all know there would never be a 'later', which left a lot of them in shock.

Roser frowned at her boss, before forcibly pulling him up.

If she didn't, Razin would have sat down all night, he had sat down in every meeting he had been forced to attend and was quiet vocal, on how much he hated having to go to them.

Razin truly looked like he had eaten something sour, when he didn't even bother to put up much resistance into blending into the crowd to dance.

Playing the kind of music, that he would happily shoot himself in the ear for, so that he wouldn't have to hear it.

Classical music.

From everybody expression's, they could clearly tell he was hating every second of this.

They had never seen a man so openly despise being on the dance floor at one of LME parties.

This man named Razin wasn't the social type at all.

Why was this man even doing here?

Maria of course found this hilarious and laughed, wanting to join in and soon Roser felt her dress been tugged making her looked down to find Maria who said, "Can I join in?"

"Who say's this has to be two-person thing?" Roser said, adding to Razin misery as the chain broke and Maria entered.

Soon all three of them were going round and round, looking odd but Roser and Maria were clearly having fun, while Razin looked on the verge of Death.

He would do anything to get out of this right now.

His salvation came in the form of a phone call from his personal phone and not his work one, he let go instantly and answered the phone before he even looked around for permission and said to Roser. "Sorry, I got to take this" before fleein...I mean, walking away.

He actions were clearly seen through by everybody.

 _How interesting..._ Lory thought, this man Razin seemed to be a whole different animal than Kuu, who hadn't stopped staring.

Razin want to the men's toilet to have a chat in Russian and like clockwork when Roser found herself alone, several Japanese male stars went to ask her to dance.

Maria feeling left out, was also asked to dance by her own father, who's eyes she did not meet the whole entire time, knowing her father would talk to her about the dress, when they arrived home.

Razin came back into the room and Roser easily slipped through, the male who was failing to keep his eyes above her neck.

"Roser, we have to go. Two of my player's go hurt in a drunk fist fight" Razin said, in Russian knowing he would have to see for himself how badly they were injured, which could mean, he would have to change the whole team's line-up.

Well... that was the price he paid, for managing guys who were young and also millionaire's.

"Why does this always happen? Why can't each of them say no to a drinking contest?" Roser said, she was just enjoying Japan.

"What's going on?" Maria said.

"We have to leave" Roser said, in Japanese. "There's trouble at work because two morns couldn't say no to more than one glass of alcohol."

"I going to miss you Uncle Razin and Auntie Roser" Maria said, as everybody was still trying to figure out how the hell Maria know these two and why their relationship was deep enough for her to call them that.

"Maria... if you ever need any fashion tip's you have my phone number" Roser said, having grown quite fond of the girl who was trying to leave her childishness behind.

Maria smiled.

Razin didn't say anything, in fact he looked extremely awkward while he just stood there and said. "Call Roser, but don't call when you're supposed to be in school"

If possible, Maria smile got wider.

"By the way, Razin. Weren't you here for something?" Roser said, and the man's eyes lit up.

Oh, right.

And then to the shock of most of the people in the room, Razin walked directly to Kuu.

No, they weren't imagining it.

Razin was really walking to Kuu who was just as surprised as everyone else, if not more.

Razin, then stood in front of the star, his likeness to Kuu was downright creepy now they closer enough to each other to compare.

Razin than got out something from his pocket and deposited straight into Kuu Jacket pocket and patted it.

Many people couldn't believe what they were seeing or his action towards a man who was world famous.

Razin than did a guested that caused several people to bend over from the shock.

He formed his hands into a camera and he acted like he was looking through it, Kuu and those who had thrown a certain man out of the building froze as they were forced to go down memory lane.

It can't be...

Razin than said, in the same voice he used pretending to a Photographer, which caused several heart attacks in the room.

"Maybe, you'll talk to me now, **Mr Hizuri**. After all, you had thrown out of the **Building several times**. Give me a call when you think my anger towards you has calmed down. Perhaps in two months' time?"

Razin, then turned around like a demon, and anyone in that room could swear blind that they saw two black devils horn's appear on top of his head as he and Roser walked out of the building, like they were part of the Addam's family.

Everybody was shocked even Maria.

 _And now Razin just had to wait for Kuu to come to him._

And scene!

Next chapter, Razin finally answer's a call from Kuu after two months and they talking lead's Razin to making a joke about his birthmark which results in them both being stunned. Review/fav and follow!


	7. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
